1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more specifically to communication devices that encode and transmit data, methods of controlling such communication devices, and computer-readable storage media storing instructions for controlling such communication devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods and systems for transferring multimedia data via a communication network are known. The multimedia data includes image data captured with, for example, camera equipment, audio data, such as sound collected through microphone equipment, or a combination of image data and audio data. Methods of transmitting multimedia data include downloading and streaming. In a known downloading transmission system, presentation of content included in the multimedia data begins after the multimedia data is transferred to a receiving device.